


No More Regrets (Own up to your mistakes)

by PinkRose2006



Series: GX Month 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion, Gen, Shou deserves more attention, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Month, even though he was my last resort character xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRose2006/pseuds/PinkRose2006
Summary: Marufuji Shou wants to help in the creation of the promised Utopia, but maybe he's not ready for the consequences.Written for GX Month Day 25: "For The Glory of Academia"
Series: GX Month 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	No More Regrets (Own up to your mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! Pink's back with a rushed, unedited, half-baked story straight from my memo!
> 
> Oh, you're asking why I picked Shou of all characters for the ARC-V AU?
> 
> Because unfortunately, Asuka's already there, and so is Edo, and I can't include Judai without fu**ing up the canon real hard.
> 
> I tried writing Manjoume, and I failed. Horribly. Shou was the only one I managed to write something half-decent about, and thus this thing came to existence. Enjoy!

Marufuji Shou always wanted to be there. When the war is over, when the worlds are reborn as the utopia they promised to create, and everyone can start their life all over again. Can be anything they dreamed of.

  


He _wants_ to be there when that happened. He wants to help in _making_ it happen. For him, for his brother and friends, and for everyone out there who dreams of a better world like he does.

  


So when Commander-in-Chief Edo Phoenix announces his name among the first wave of the Obelisk Force that would head into the Xyz Dimension, he barely holds back his tears of joy.

  


_I finally did it. I can finally help create our Utopia._

_  
_

_W_ _ait for me, Asuka-san, Fubuki-san, Manjoume-kun, nii-san._ _I'll make you all proud._

_  
_

* * *

  


What Shou sees when the bliding white light from the dimension transfer dies is...unexpected, to say the least.

  


Heartland City is so bright and _colorful_ _._ Neon signs are everywhere, the streets and parks are bustling with people, cheerful chatter can be heard everywhere, and all of that is blending in a peaceful harmony that makes his heart flutter.

  


_This place is so beautiful.._

_  
_

Shou would like to think their Utopia will be just as beautiful—  


—His 2-second-long train of thought halts when a scream rips through the air somewhere ahead of him, and then the world erupts into chaos.

* * *

  


_This doesn't feel right._

Shou bends to pick up the card containing what was his opponent only seconds ago and avoids looking at the terrified face imprinted on it, hastily shoving it into his Deck box along with about ten others (fifteen? He's starting to lose count).

_But it has to be right. Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good_ _sometimes, and even then, those who were carded will come back when the worlds are reborn.._

He vaguely registers his two teammates calling out to him, whooping and congratulating him on yet another win, but the words feel more like a punch to the gut than a compliment.

The people here didn't have a chance to fight back against them in the first place, Duelist or not. The best their Duelists could do against Academia's organized troops and Solid monsters was stalling for others to run away— and even that did not work for long. And then they had to card everyone they came across —even the children and the elderly. It wasn't fair..

_But it's the right thing_ _to do. They'd understand if they knew why we're doing this._

_Right?_

Shou really wants to believe that's not just him trying to make himself feel better about it.

* * *

  


"Oi, Marufuji!"

Shou yelps and jumps in his chair,—he's always been the jumpy type of person— then relaxes slightly when he sees who's standing at his room's doorframe. Manjoume Jun is scowling at him with his arms crossed, like he always does, but something about his posture feels a litte...Forced. Strained.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." He says, voice uncharacteristically quiet as he plops down on Shou's bunk with a quiet _fwoomp!_.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Shou asks, alarm bells starting to flare in his head as he pulls his chair a bit closer. He hasn't seen Manjoume in...a long time, and the black-haired Duelist has never sounded so tense before. It's a bit concerning, he thinks—

—And his worries are confirmed when Manjoume inhales sharply and blurts out "It's Asuka. She turned traitor. Everyone in the school is talking about it."

Shou doesn't think he'd be more shocked if the entire island just sank into the ocean at that moment.

Asuka? Brave, beautiful, kind Asuka, his _friend_ , has turned traitor? _Defected?_

"..Does Fubuki-san know about...?" He starts to ask, and trails off when he notices that Manjoume isn't even there anymore, so it's just Shou and his mess of thoughts, dominated by one question.

_Why did she even do that?_  


He manages to ignore the small voice that keeps telling him that maybe he should do the same and stuffs his face in a pillow instead.

_This isn't actually happening._

Except it _is_ happening, and Shou watches as one by one, even the most loyal soldiers of Academia switch sides and join the Lancers. Shiun'in Sora, The Tyler Twins, Commander-In-Chief Phoenix, Dennis Macfield, and many more. But why? They all wanted to help in creating the promised Utopia, so what happened now?

Unless..

Was he the one who was wrong all along? For blindly believing that what they were doing was right and ignoring its consequences?

Maybe he was.

But even so, he can't leave. Even if he sometimes feels like he wants nothing to do with Academia anymore, even if the screams of the Xyz people keep haunting him in his sleep every night, he still has friends here, and he can't leave them behind.

So he'll just observe what will happen next.

  


And when the time comes, he'll be ready to make up for every single one of his mistakes.

* * *

  


Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill shatters in a shower of sparks, and Shou silently falls to the ground as his Life Points drop from 1000 to Zero with a resounding _BEEP!_ from his Duel Disk..

  


..and he smiles.

  


Maybe he didn't create a Utopia in the end, but at least he had the courage to own up for his mistakes for once.

  


He'd like to think that counts as an achievement in some way.  


**Author's Note:**

> I never realized how bad I am at this kind of story until now..
> 
> Anyway, so, HEADCANON TIME!:
> 
> Ryou actually graduated a couple years before the canon, which explains why we never saw him in ARC-V, and why he doesn't appear here.
> 
> Check out the GX Month Blog for more content from other amazing creators!
> 
> gxmonth.tumblr.com
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
